Beautiful Disaster
by kolirox
Summary: JONAS Story: Macy felt so lost, she wasn't sure where she belonged or if she did at all. Kevin was alone and all her wanted for her to be by his side. Kevin/Macy One-Shot; Just A Little Love For Your Day


**I'm feeling a little down today. Well I was doing great but I'm riding an emotional roller coaster today so, I'm not sure how this will end. I'm just going to write. Enjoy**

**KoLi**

The open road had always brought Macy a deep inner peace that she couldn't find anywhere else. Today had been one of those off days. She felt, lost, it was almost like she couldn't find

where she belonged. As time passed by she found herself outside the city limits and pulled her car over. This was her place. Here she knew that she safe. The world around her could be

shaking but in this moment as she breathed the clear air she could care less. She missed him, he would never know but her heart ached. Seeing the man you loved every day was

something she had taken for granted and now that he gone on tour she felt alone. She couldn't call, she couldn't email. All she could do was wait for the school year to begin, which was

87 days from now. She got out of the car and sat on the hood of her car. The cliff she was parked on displayed the city in all its glory. The night sky shone with thousands of stars and

Macy lifted her gaze to the heavens. A shooting star passed her view and she closed her eyes and made a wish. "Please let him find me and know I'm the one." Her silent prayer escaped

her lips and when she had finished she continued to look at the stars. She found peace in knowing that no matter where he was he was looking at the same sky.

Kevin was miserable. Being on tour was normally a time of joy and passion that almost overwhelmed him. But tonight as he looked up at the night sky he felt alone. Leaving her behind

wasn't easy and he wished he had made more of an effort to be her friend. To get her number and email and any other way he could contact her while he was away. He was in love with

her. He couldn't deny it any longer. Kevin knew the moment the bus pulled away from their home as he watched her disappear in the distance. He had taken seeing her every day at

school for granted and now he missed her. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but his soul ached for her. Just one embrace, one moment to look in her eyes was all he needed to get thru

tonight. He longed for the sound of her voice, he wanted to hear her breathless and excited. He wanted to hear her sigh when he told her he missed her and more than anything he

wanted to tell her he loved her. He lifted a silent plea to the heavens as a star fell, "Please wait for me Macy. I'm coming home."

Macy hated crying, she hated weakness and she hated the misery she felt without Kevin. He was two years older than her and would be graduating this year. She had to get used to him

being gone some time. But she didn't want to now. Stella was able to go on tour with them and Macy wished she could've as well. But she didn't have a purpose like Stella did. All Macy

could do was injure them and that wouldn't be helpful at all. A sigh escaped her lips and she was sure that was the only thing she could tonight. She had finally driven home and was now

sitting on her bed with her back against her wall. His face haunted her in her sleep and she couldn't handle another perfect nightmare.

Kevin pushed the gas pedal on his borrowed car and brought the speed up to a dangerous level. He couldn't slow down; he had to get to her tonight. After giving his word he'd be back

in time for the band's departure to Rhode Island he had hopped in the car and began the 136 mile drive to Macy's driveway. He couldn't spend another night dreaming of her face and

knowing that she wasn't his. He needed to hold her and tell how much he had missed her, how perfect she was, and how ardent his love for her was.

It was close to one in the morning when Macy decided she needed rest. There wasn't any school to worry about but she couldn't sit up thinking about him anymore. It was

counterproductive and was making her ill.

_Tick, Tick _

Macy sat up in her bed.

_Tick, tick_

She shivered, whatever was making that noise was freakin her out.

_Tick, Tick_

Macy put on a brave face and walked towards her window where the sound was coming from. With a shaking hand she moved the currently slow and nearly let scream at she saw. There

was someone in her yard, she almost ran to call 9-1-1 but a car drove by and illuminated the man's features.

"Kevin?" she whispered and then realized he probably couldn't hear her. She opened the window and jumped back as a rock flew through the crack. Kevin moved a little closer when he

didn't hear the pebble hit the glass.

"Macy?" Kevin was now standing in front of her window. He tried to look at her through the screen.

Macy ran back to the window and pushed the screen out of the frame she could be face to face with the man of her dreams.

"What are you doing here Kevin? It's like one o' clock in the morning."

"I had to see you." Kevin stated casually. Macy blinked and stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"I couldn't wait to come home, 84 days without seeing you beautiful brown eyes were too much." Kevin was surprised by his boldness and how easily the words flowed from his mouth.

Macy continued to blink and even resorted to rubbing her eyes. She was pretty sure she was awake. She reached out and gingerly placed her finger tips on Kevin's cheeks. His face was

warm and solid. This was happening. Kevin grabbed her hand, flattened her palm against his cheek and sighed in content with closed eyes. He opened and looked at her.

"Macy, I think. No I'm sure I'm in love with you." Kevin leaned through the frame and kissed her squarely on the mouth. "Please be mine." Macy laughed and quickly covered her mouth.

"Kevin, you do realize I know that's a song you wrote." Kevin smiled at his number one super fan.

"I wrote for you."

"You wrote that before we met."

"No I wrote because I knew we would meet, someday." Macy melted; it was cheesy in the best kind of way.

"Yes." Kevin's grin could have made the Cheshire cat envious. He climbed through her window and held her for what seemed like an eternity. And has the hours passed they drifted off

into dreamland safely secured in each other's arms.

**I feel better. Please review. If you plan on favoriting this story at least stroke my ego and write a review. **

**KoLi**


End file.
